1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bag stand, and particularly to a stand for gusseted plastic bags with or without handles to be used for the collection of refuse, primarily in the kitchen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bag holders have been around for many years. U.S. Pat. No. 36,328 was issued in 1862 for a bag holder used in agriculture. In the past 30-40 years, most households have used large paper bags which can be used alone, i.e., without support, or placed in a supporting metal or plastic container and used to collect household refuse. Recently, however, many stores have replaced these relatively self-supporting paper bags with limp or non-self-supporting plastic bags with handles for carrying merchandise. This change is causing problems for customers. Unlike paper bags, plastic bags are insufficiently rigid to stand upright on their own or even in trash baskets. They need a supporting structure. Patents are being issued now that provide different methods and structures for supporting these thin plastic bags with handles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,347 provides for hanging the plastic bag by its handles inside a plastic container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,361 provides for a supporting structure which is attached to a vertical surface and on which the plastic bag is hung by the handles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,989 provides a self-supporting frame structure on which a limp plastic bag is hung by the handles.
The primary object of our invention is to provide a stable, free standing structure, enabling use of the handles of gusseted plastic bags for support of the bag.
Another object is to provide a sturdy stand for limp plastic bags which is effective to hold the mouth of the bag wide open in a square shape, using the full perimeter of the open end of a gusseted plastic bag.
Still another object is the provision of a sturdy stand for limp plastic bags which is effective to hold open gusseted plastic bags without handles.
We have had occassion to observe households using the type of limp plastic bag that hangs inside a plastic container. These are very unsanitary. There is a small space alongside the hanging bag that lets refuse fall into the container around the outside of the plastic bag. A bad odor from these spills usually results. In a test of a structure similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,989, we found that hanging the limp plastic bag by its handles had the tendency to elongate the opening to 6"-7" on a side, and as it filled up, it tightened the top and made it even smaller. It was apparent to us that putting the limp plastic bags of the type mounted on a vertical surface under the sink such as the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,361, was troublesome. If the bag was mounted on the swinging door, the full plastic bag would have a tendency to drag as the door was opened and closed.
Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is the provision of a bag holder for limp plastic bags that will fit under a kitchen sink so as to replace the paper bag container used by many families for household refuse.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a bag holder for limp plastic bags that is sanitary due to its construction and height, and which can be placed in the dishwasher straddling other dishes and thus be thoroughly sterilized.
A still further object of the invention is a bag holder for limp plastic bags on which several days supply of limp plastic bags with or without handles may be installed for successive use.
Limp plastic bags without handles pose special problems, and it is therefore another object to provide a bag holder provided with integral clamps in the moulded plastic connectors for use with limp plastic bags without handles.
Part of the economic burden of supplying bag stands are shipping costs. Accordingly, another object is the provision of a bag holder that pivots on its plastic connectors to reduce its size 50% for shipping and storage space reduction.
Not all limp plastic bags are of the same size. Accordingly, yet another object of the invention is the provision of a bag hold for limp plastic bags that has provision for lateral adjustment to compensate for variance in size of open limp plastic bag perimeters.
Other objects and features of advantage will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description, together with the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited by the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.